


Five times Kuroko was surprised by Kagami's size and one time he wasn't

by n_nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 5 Times, Falling In Love, Fluff, Graphic Sexual Content, M/M, Size Difference, but a rather tame example
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the course of their high school years, Kuroko notices at various points just how much Kagami has grown, both physically and emotionally, and almost doesn't notice how he's falling for his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Kuroko was surprised by Kagami's size and one time he wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've never written a Five-Times-fic and this one just begged for it.

1.

They're emergency shopping for new basketball shoes right before their game against Kaijou when Tetsuya comments on the obvious.

“Your feet are big. Unnecessarily so.”

“Oi, what's with the 'unnecessarily'?” Kagami frowns down at him, but there's no bite in his words.

Tetsuya smiles to himself and walks on to the next shoe store.

 

2.

On the day after they won the nationals, won their game against Rakuzan, Tetsuya still can't believe it.

“It's strange, isn't it?” Kagami prompts when they head up the stairs to the roof for lunch. Later that day, there's a celebration for the whole basketball club planned, but for now, they still have to get through their afternoon lessons.

“Do you feel as aimless as I do, Kagami-kun?” Tetsuya tries to summarize the elated, but empty feeling in his chest.

Red eyes find his, and Kagami grins. “I guess that's the most accurate way to phrase it. I mean, we wanted to become the best team in Japan. And we wanted to beat the Generation of Miracles, and now that we did both... what's next, you know?”

“I understand,” Tetsuya nods. “Winning the next Inter High, then. With our new first-years.”

Kagami laughs, booming and boisterous. “Yeah, that.”

Upon reaching the door to the roof, he turns around to look at Tetsuya, his eyes glowing warm and happy, smiling from ear to ear.

“What is it?” Tetsuya asks him, waiting for Kagami to open the door since he's blocking the way.

“Nothing, I just--” Kagami interrupts himself mid-sentence by pulling Tetsuya against his chest. “I forgot to say Thank you for yesterday. You were amazing.”

Tetsuya is frozen for a second, muscles taut and stiff, but then the warmth radiating from Kagami's skin seeps into him, so Tetsuya eventually responds by wrapping his arms around Kagami's waist. He feels the muscles at Kagami's back flex under his touch, feels how Kagami's chest expands and deflates with each breath, feels how Kagami rests his chin on Tetsuya's head.

His body is engulfed by Kagami. He's just so huge that he can wrap himself around Tetsuya and shield him from everything coming his way. The feeling at the realization is a rush of complete and utter content and comfort, Kagami's wide shoulders and strong chest supporting Tetsuya, the beat of his heart steady and maybe a bit too fast.

“Thank you,” Tetsuya breathes into the fabric of Kagami's school uniform jacket, which smells of sandalwood and clean sweat and _Kagami_. “ _Thank you_ ,” he repeats with emphasis.

After a second's hesitation, Kagami pulls back and looks straight into Tetsuya's eyes, his expression open and gentle. “You're welcome.”

 

3.

“I'm sick and Nigou needs a walk,” Tetsuya explains, then drives the statement home with a loud sneeze that shakes him to his bones.

While he's still blowing his nose, Kagami pouts, “So call Aomine.”

He's got a point and Tetsuya knows it, knows Aomine is better at handling his dog that is far from the little puppy he was back in their first year of high school. However, “He's at a training camp.”

Kagami sighs, “Do I really need to? Can't he just--”

“He hasn't been out since yesterday,” Tetsuya shakes his head and then nods towards the window. “It's raining, I'd only get sicker.”

“I know that,” Kagami snaps, then rubs his thumb and index finger over his eyes.

Then he walks over towards Nigou like he's walking on eggshells. “Hey boy.”

The dog immediately jumps up to greet Kagami, stopping only short of licking his face.

Kagami looks like he's about to flee any second now, but in the end, he manages to grab the treats and the plastic bags and the leash, clip it on, and bravely takes Nigou for a walk.

Tetsuya can't help but grin to himself. They've come a long way since Kagami straight-out refused to even touch Nigou, and now he's going on a walk with him with minimal protest.

“Kagami-kun has a big heart,” Tetsuya mumbles to himself. The thought makes him smile.

And when Kagami returns half an hour later, he's soaked to his bones, but grinning brightly. “He behaved like an angel,” he reports.

 

4.

“If there was one thing in basketball that you've always wanted to do but couldn't, what would it be?” Kagami asks him, one Saturday on the streetball court near his apartment.

“Dunking, probably,” Tetsuya answers with a shrug. The feeling of being able to slam the ball into the hoop from above, that's something he'll never see. He's too short, can't jump as high.

Kagami cuts the ball through his feet, switches to dribbling with his left hand, spinning it over the back of it.

“I have an idea,” he states, “Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“Come here.”

Tetsuya walks over, and when he's standing beside Kagami, catching the ball in his hands, he feels strong arms wrapping around his thighs, lifting him upwards.

He's pressed against Kagami's torso, and he's able to reach the hoop without effort. Kagami is just that freakishly tall, and his freakishly big arms are holding Tetsuya up, and his big palm is right at Tetsuya's ass, steadying him.

“Dunk it,” Kagami grins with his head leaned backwards when Tetsuya looks down at him.

So Tetsuya slams the ball in, which promptly bounces off the asphalt and hits Kagami in the head.

“Ouch!”

“I'm sorry, Kagami-kun,” Tetsuya apologizes, his hand already running through the hair on the back of Kagami's head, checking for injuries.

“It's okay, I'm fine,” Kagami answers, chuckling. “Just surprised me, is all.”

Tetsuya gives him a little smile. “Um, Kagami-kun. Will you let me down now?”

“Ah! Yes, of course, there.”

His body slides along the expanse of Kagami's, down his chest and stomach, his muscular legs, until he's back on his own two feet, looking up again instead of down. His world, as it is, takes a little longer to right itself.

“This is much better. I prefer looking up at you.”

Tetsuya makes a show of noticing the cute blush on Kagami's face.

How he can think of a 195 cm tall – courtesy of his last growth spurt – guy with a red mop of hair and firey red eyes as 'cute', Tetsuya has no idea. Except that it fits.

 

5.

Their third year of high school, after the Winter Cup, Furi hands over the position of team captain to Shibuya, their second-year shooting guard. Kagami and Tetsuya retire together with him and leave the basketball club in capable hands.

It's weird, not playing basketball with Kagami every day.

Tetsuya starts going to university, training to become a kindergarten teacher, while Kagami attends a special training to join the Tokyo fire department.

So he doesn't really notice just how much muscle Kagami put on since he's handling the heavy firefighting equipment every day, how much bulkier his shoulders have become, until they find some time in their busy schedules to play some streetball again. Kagami whips off his shirt halfway into the game because it's summer and the sun blazes down on them and it's humid, and Tetsuya finds himself staring.

Kagami always had defined muscles, a toned stomach, and huge arms, but nothing like this.

It's still far from looking pumped-up; it's rather obvious that Kagami looks that way because he's working hard every day.

Tetsuya finds himself thinking that he'd love to run his hands up and down Kagami's strong arms, over his bicep and triceps, over his shoulder blades and towards his strong neck. Wants to kiss down his spine along taut tendons. Wants to run his mouth over Kagami's six-pack, lick at the twitching muscles. Wants _Kagami_.

It's not exactly news to him.

It's been a while since Tetsuya noticed that his best friend is smoking hot and that that makes him kind of gay – and as someone who's been courted by a beautiful pink-haired girl for years and never even thought about actually taking her up on it, that explains a lot.

But god, how had he never noticed how _huge_ Kagami is. He could probably lift Tetsuya with one arm, like he did back in their second year of high school, so he could dunk. Tetsuya's stomach still tingles when he so much as thinks about it.

Tetsuya jerks off that night, thinking about coming all over Kagami's abs. That's not exactly news either, but Tetsuya promises himself that night that if he's in love with his best friend, he might as well tell him.

***  
  
**And one time, he wasn't**

“I knew it,” Tetsuya smiles at Taiga.

“What?” Taiga pants, hands already clenching into the sheets.

“That you're pretty big down here, too,” Tetsuya says and leans down to take Taiga's cock into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat.

Still doesn't fit. Tetsuya loves it.

“You like that?”

All Tetsuya manages is a long, throaty and very appreciative groan.

Taiga laughs. “Size queen.”

Tetsuya looks up at him with a warning glare before he goes down on him in earnest, until Taiga is a trembling mess under his mouth and fingers.

 

**THE END**

 


End file.
